cloud_kingdom_powersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pharaoh
Mercy Gwendolin Adamson, mononymously known as Pharaoh or by her initials MGA Jr. is an American child actress, prodigy, pianist and author, and also a member of Red Legion’s SneLahr. She is also the youngest person known to have mastered Stage Two of Fire Manipulation at exactly 20 months. Originally of Syrian-Ethiopian nationality and Syrian-Egyptian-Iranian-Ethiopian descent, she currently holds citizenship to Syria, Ethiopia, the USA, the UAE, Red Legion and Engestra. Pharaoh is also the first and current second youngest daughter of Yaznac Sterling Knight. She is the younger of Knight’s two adoptive daughters. Birth Pharaoh was born at 24:19 EET, on the 5th of January 2014, in Damascus, Syria to an Ethiopian-Iranian mother and a deceased Syrian father. She weighed in at 10 pounds 12 ounces. Her biological mother Talia, had been diagnosed with cervical cancer a few weeks leading to the delivery, resulting in Pharaoh to barely survive her risky birth. When the doctors were confirmed that Talia would not survive, they decided to return the baby to the rest of her family. Due to a mismanagement of documents and information, the baby was mistook to be an orphan, and thus, was sent to the HOPE: Children's Home of Addis Ababa in Ethiopia. Upon her arrival at the orphanage, Pharaoh was given the name Blue Nile, after a river in Ethiopia. Only a few weeks later, she was diagnosed with a rare congenital defect known as hephaniolysia. Talia died four months subsequent to the birth, officially making Pharaoh an orphan. Adoption In early November 2013, Yaznac Sterling Knight secretly applied for adoption in the same orphanage in Ethiopia. In late January 2014, Knight was officially assigned to Pharaoh, and met her for the first time. Although he had no knowledge of the existence of his soon-to-be daughter's mother, Knight had been informed about her congenital defect. The adoption was finalized on 16th March 2014, and the United States became Pharaoh's official residence. Pharaoh was 2 months while Knight was 21 years old. The adoption was even kept secret from Knight's family members and friends, and was only revealed to the public and media in late July of that year. Her appearance was only revealed the following month, despite Knight's desperate attempts to hide his daughter from the world. Origin of Name Pharaoh's given name holds dual meaning in two languages, with one being the English word 'mercy', while the other is the Old Engestran word murci, which literally means 'fountain of light'. She was given the middle name, Gwendolin, after Knight's step-grandmother, Gwendolyn Wetzen. She was given the surname, Adamson in order to honour her father's ex-stepfather, Graham Adamson, who raised Knight from when he was two to five years old, until his death. After starring in the film Seraphine I of Egypt ''from her father's franchise, ''Legends Untold, ''she grew fond of being called 'Pharaoh of Egypt', and thus she decided to adopt the title as her official nickname. Affiliation to Red Legion When she had mastered Stage One of Fire Manipulation at 14 months, the Fire Nation decided to honor her, by including her in its junior wielder association, ''SneLahr. Pharaoh received further attention when she broke Otara Mehara Nytel's record and became the youngest person to have mastered Stage Two of Fire Manipulation at exactly 20 months. Physical Appearance Pharaoh has big black eyes with enlarged pupils, and an upturned nose. She has light brown skin and very thin lips. Her jet black hair is a mixture of curly and kinky textures and it sticks out from the top of her head. Due to hephaniolysia, her wrists, arms and ankles appear to be swollen permanently. Her wrists are as wide as her hands and arms, and the same with her ankles. Her cheeks and eyes also appear to be slightly swollen for the same reason. Skills Weaponry According to her father, Pharaoh started gaining interest in swordplay when she was around 10 months old. She would often observe her father sparring. At 13 months, she would imitate Knight's actions with her miniature redwood sword and shield. Her level of proficiency increased since then, and was revealed when she defeated 5-year-old Japanese swordmaster, Natasha Haruka, at the annual Thistle Festival in Wulboduren, in August 2016. Musical Instruments Piano and Keyboard Pharaoh started learning to play these instruments from the time she was 8 months old. She officially became a pianist by the time she was 13 months old. Guitar She began learning to play with a mini-sized guitar from around 12 months. She can play most songs on the guitar, though she is still learning. Cello She is currently learning how to play the cello. Powers and Abilities Pharaoh reportedly inherited Fire Manipulation from her biological mother. She mastered Stage Three at 32 months, and is currently on the road to mastering Stage Four. She first revealed this ability at 8 months, when she randomly set her father's laptop in flames. In mid-January 2016, when she was hospitalized for the cure of childhood cancers medulloblastoma and hepatoblastoma, Pharaoh obtained Alpheus. She is currently on Stage Three. The following month at the hospital, when her fellow adoptive sister, Máxima, was pronounced dead after an accidental inhalation of a chemical, Pharaoh resurrected her, revealing that she held possession of Necro-Quannellus. Still at the hospital, Pharaoh obtained Phoenix Physiology, when she haphazardly turned into a small blue phoenix. Pharaoh also has possession to Necromancy, though it is unclear how she inherited it or from when it came into possession. It is speculated that she had possession to it as an infant, as the ability to see spirits, is said to bring more development in babies. Diseases and Disabilities Hephaniolysia After few weeks following her birth, Pharaoh was diagnosed with a very rare congenital defect known as hephaniolysia. This defect is known to cause permanent abnormal swelling of the wrists and ankles, and in some cases, permanent abnormal enlargement of the eyeballs and pupils. The swelling of the wrists and ankles is also known to cause weakness in the joints, but this was not the case with her, as she began walking at a whopping 8 months. Including Pharaoh, there are only four children in the world to be diagnosed with this defect. Criticism Due to the rarity of the disorder, many people mistook her swollen limbs and cheeks to be excess fat. Some even took to social media to falsely 'fat-shame' the then-1-year-old. They even went as far as accusing Knight of "feeding her too much"'. Although initially Knight completely ignored the brutal comments aimed at his daughter, he took to Twitter much later to hit out against the trolls. Childhood Cancers Recurrent Neuroblastoma In October 2014, at the age of 9 months, Pharaoh was diagnosed with a case of childhood cancer known as recurrent neuroblastoma. This was said to have been a result of having a family history of cancer. Neuroblastoma is a solid cancerous tumor that begins in the nerve cells outside the brain of infants and young children. It can start in the nerve tissue near the spine in the neck, chest, abdomen, or pelvis, but it most often begins in the adrenal glands. In Pharaoh's case, it was her abdomen that was affected. Although she was in Stage 1 during the time of her diagnosis, it quickly reached Stage 3 by November that year. Despite the narrow chance of survival, after a spell of surgeries and radiotherapy, she was cured in two months, by December. As the name states 'recurrent', Pharaoh was once again diagnosed with this disease at the age of 18 months, in June 2015, just six months following her cure. Being diagnosed quite early, she was cured by the following month. In September 2016, she was diagnosed with a benign tumor in the abdomen region, which was cured in less than two weeks. Medulloblastoma and Hepatoblastoma In mid-January 2016, just weeks after her second birthday, Pharaoh was diagnosed with another childhood cancer called medulloblastoma. Medulloblastoma is a type of brain tumor. A brain tumor begins when healthy cells in the brain change and grow uncontrollably, forming a mass. A tumor can be cancerous or benign. A cancerous tumor is malignant, meaning it can grow and spread to other parts of the body. A benign tumor means the tumor can grow but will not spread. In her case the tumor turned out to be malignant. Just the following month she was diagnosed with yet another childhood cancer called hepatoblastoma. Hepatoblastoma is the most common form of liver cancer in children, although it is a comparatively uncommon pediatric solid tumor. The disease usually affects children younger than 3 years. Being simultaneously diagnosed with two cancers resulted in many people doubting her survival. During the treatment, on many intervals she would stop breathing, or heart would stop beating due to an intolerance to the chemicals used in general anesthesia during surgeries. To reduce the risk, her doctors began using herbal anesthesia instead. Pharaoh was cured in July that year, after a six-month-long spell of constant surgeries, radiotherapy and chemotherapy. In March that year, her fellow co-actors from Legends Untold: Seraphine I of Egypt set up a special tribute to her at the Critic's Choice Awards, and accepted the award of Best Young Performer on behalf of her. They paid her another tribute at the Academy Awards, where she won the Young Artist Award. Videography Filmography Films Shows Category:Wielders